


Alien species

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, gotg
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Vore, force vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians are out to make some money by bringing Nova a new alien species that had attacked one of their excursion ships. Things get strange once the alien is in their custody, they never expected it to be brought into Nova, while inside the belly of a host!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien species

The team huddled through the corridor of an empty an abandoned ship, reportedly, a strange and hostile alien life form had gotten abored while the ship was in orbit of a storm ridden black planet reported to have lightning strikes so large, you could watch one light up the entire planets surface.

The guardians were here now to capture this life form and return it, and the ship to nova core to be examined. Space discovery was a dangerous job, running into creatures so strange, dangerous and unlike anything the galaxy has ever seen up till now.

But the Guardians weren't explorers, they were simply here to clean up the mess the retreating scientists had made

"This is stupid!"

"Rocket it's our job"

"I'm afraid I agree with the hairy one,is our goal not Thanos? Why must we be in this retched heap"

"Nova's paying good money for their tech back, can't very well get it with a monster roaming the ship" Peter said, gun ready to fire if needed.

Rocket grunted "lets just blast the thing.."

"I m Groot!" He agreed

"They need it back alive, they want to add it to their species database"

"Seems like their makin us jump through hoops fer nothin, they can study it dead"

"and what if its scentient?" Gamora asked "It could have a family, or simply be confused"

"A family never stopped me from takin out my mark before" Rocket said, Gamora grunted in disgust at him "shouldn't have attacked an unknown ship, ya do that an ya gotta expect some gun fire" Rocket continued despite Gamora's growing intolerance of him.

"what a primitive way of thinking, have you no compasion" She hissed

"Primitive? Ay Fuck you miss hypocricy! You kill-" Peters had slapped around Rocket's snout "Now is not the time guys! Lets just get this over with the way Nova requested!" Peter let go, Rocket rubbed his snout and grunted "Why don't ya slap her mouth shut next time? Quit playin favourites Star-dork" he murmured in his anger, still keeping alow tone as not to attract the beast

The five walked into the cargo bay of the ship, to bad there was nothing but rock samples and data, or else Rocket would have looted them as his own payment for being dragged around on this stupid excursion.

The bay was filled with a slick and slippery substance, it was a bright blue and almost seemed to glow in the darkness, making a trail to where the team assumed they'd find their target. Peter pulled them aside behind a pile of box's, everyone squating except Rocket, who was short enough "Alright, we go in there and try to scare the thing into the air lock. Simple enough?" He asked, everyone seemed to nod in their own way. "No guns unless provoked, we use the shock pistols Rocket made us on the way here. If the monster retaliates then we clear a shot for Rocket" Peter explained, as Rocket held up his own much bigger and more impressive shock gun. "I'm gonna fry it's ass" He grinned

"Only if the situation calls for it" Peter said, a warning tone for Rocket if he acted out.

"yeah yeah, I got it" Rocket rolled his eyes as the team stood again and approached the shadowed area of the ship where the alien could be seen moving in the darkness. Peter approached first, hands up like he was approaching a small dog. Drax found his approach stupid, after all there was little chance there wouldn't be hostile encounter.

When Peter got a bit closer the thing went tense, a tentacle whipped out and jabbed his chest, throwing him to the front of the room with a loud crash, the others were quick to shoot, Gamora dodging the aliens strikes by jumping over its tentacles, Drax duel wielded, cutting the tentacles with his knife like an explorer in the jungle, cutting away a path.

Rocket was up on Groots shoulders, aiming his gun, about to strike when Groots leg was violently ripped from his body, causing them both to fall. "Groot!" Rocket called when he hit ground, knowing his friend would be alright, and his leg would grow back in no time, it was the nerve of the monster that got to Rocket. He gritted his teeth and pointed his weapon "Yer gonna regret that" he shot, a round ball of electricity hit the thing, zapping it violently before the shock subsided. The alien that should have been out cold suddenly lunged at the raccoon. Who barley had time to react. A tentacle shot straight down his throat, followed by another "Mmmf!" His eyes were wide in panic as Drax and Gamora shot and stabbed the alien, only managing to scare it further into their friends stomach. Rocket felt a flare of intense pain, taste of a salty gooey substance as his stomach filled, as if he had just ate a massive meal. Everything went black as he lost consciousness.

The last of the aliens tentacle slithered down Rocket's throat despite Gamora and Drax's efforts. "I AM GROOT! I AM GROOT!" Groot sounded panicked and afraid for his passed out friend.

Peter made it over with a limp in his step "What the hell's goin on, wheres the alien?"

Drax jerked his head towards Rocket, who's stomach had expanded, threatening to rip his jump suit.

"...what the fuck.." Peter's eyes were large as he realized why Gamora had been stunned into silence. "...w-we need a doctor, lets get Rocket and.. it back to Nova core. Peter said, Gamora and Drax just stared "Well!? Hurry up!"

"You take Rocket, I'll get the big one" Gamora said to Drax as she approached a leg less Groot. Drax gently scooped his hands under Rocket's back, lifting him off the ground bridal style. He could see the movement under Rocket's jump suit. He swallowed hard, becoming nervous at the whole situation.

Rocket was locked up in confinement on the Milano, he barly remembered anything, feeling groggy and tired, and full He wondered if he ate himself into a coma. But once his sensors caught up with him he began to remember, the lingering taste of an alien species as it wiggled and crawled down his throat, filling his belly with it's being, the burning, the embarrassment. Suddenly he wanted to be sleeping again. He blinked his eyes open, unable to see past his own massive round belly.. that was stripped of clothing, even more shameful.

"I am Groot" He heard from outside the room.

"Groo.." Rocket murmured, his throat feeling sore "what the fuck happend.." Not that he couldn't but 2 and 2 together. He felt a churrn in his belly, a large lump bubbled out of his skin, and ll of a sudden he was struck with the feeling of helplessness and fear. "What the fuck! WHAT THE FUCK!" He stood up, stumbling back to the wall and pressing himself against it as if he could distance himself from his own insides "Oh Flark its inside me!" He was hyperventilating.

"Rocket just relax, were taking you to Nova core to be examined.

"Examined!? Fuck that! I ain't there subject! Jus get it out!" He snarled viciously, another bubbling of tentacles pushed on his stomach violently "uugh This thing hurts!" He panted.

He heard Groot whimper from outside the door.

"Hang in there, Nova is boarding now" Peter said calmly.

Rocket slid down the back of the wall, feeling sick, his knees spread due to his stomach, which expanded so far he could see the purple of his bruised skin under his fur coat, lines with stretch marks, miscolouring and vaines.

The sensation was odd, like something was moving into him, this was his body but it's other occupant threatened to kick him out of it. There wasn't room for the alien to live bottled up in his gut and for Rocket to survive as well. He hit his head against the wall. The door to the room he was in slide open and Nova corps entered, wearing hazard suits. They didn't say a word as they stuffed him into a small compartment, looking like a cat carrier that could resist bullets. He didn't fight as he would if he felt ok, but he didn't, he felt sore, sick and scared, they carried him off to labs he hoped were medical

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! no idea where this should go! please leave a comment saying what you'd like to see happen an i just might write out your idea! No limits, go as dark, kinky, angsty, romantic or fluffy as you want.


End file.
